mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pikaman/Ria Corst's version
This creepy-looking humanoid Pikachu is quite the powerhouse, having an array of different moves that can be used to start powerful juggle combos or simply dish out massive amounts of damage on their own, though the unconventional button layout takes a while to get used to. Kick it into ''Overdrive to make juggling the opponent a breeze and then finish them off with a mighty Warlock Punch, providing you've got a maxed-out powerbar.'' ) |Image = File:RCPikamanport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Ria Corst |Downloadlink = Yahoo! box |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Pikaman is a five-button character with the fundamentals of a three-button character, having three main attack buttons, a button that activates a grab and a button for Specials that use Power (likely intended to be Hypers, but they're attributed as Specials). What makes the character somewhat hard to play as at first is the mapping of the buttons, where the light attack is , the medium attack is and the heavy attack is ; pikaman's regular Specials are assigned to these three buttons, though each Special is only activated by one of the three buttons, with the exception of , which differs depending on whether or is pressed. changes depending on the directional button held at the time, with + activating an axe kick that can be charged for more power and unblockable properties, and + (while in the air) activating a stomp that OTGs. Comboing is not something pikaman is incapable of doing, but simply chaining attacks together is not the best way to get the most out of its combos. A fair amount of its attacks throw the opponent upwards, even if it's only a small amount, setting up nicely for a series of powerful juggles, however, due to pikaman's less-than-diverse moveset, juggles are usually performed through the same cycle of attacks repeated until the opponent's juggle points go below a certain value. Many of pikaman's attacks deal large amounts of damage on their own, so when used in a juggle combo, they are capable of taking out heavy chunks of the opponent's Life, though because pikaman's damage dampening is far too effective, the attacks may deal more damage individually than a juggle combo does overall. Pikaman has an interesting mechanic in the form of a small bar at the bottom left of the screen known as the Overdrive Gauge; this gauge does nothing for the most part, though by pressing + , pikaman enters where the opponent's velocities are lessened during their hit states, allowing pikaman to juggle them even easier than before, though this only lasts until the gauge empties, where the mode cannot be activated again until it fills up, which it does over time. An untrue OHKO Special Attack (again likely intended to be a Hyper) can be activated during Overdrive Mode, providing pikaman's Power is maxed out and the Overdrive Gauge is at less than or equal to half. Pikaman features an odd quirk that allows it to gain Power by simply moving forward, which may be a subtle incentive to approach the opponent, though the pikaman's Backwards Hop contradicts this by granting the character complete invulnerability up until it starts falling. For all the power and juggle potential the character has, pikaman suffers from a lack of approach options and often falls victim to keepaway characters due to its entirely close-ranged moveset, having no real way to get around ranged attacks outside of jump-ins and , though the latter requires 2000 Power; pikaman's somewhat slow attacks also put it at the mercy of rushdown characters and often prevent it from playing too aggressively, lest it get punished during the endlag of its attacks or simply outsped by faster attacks, though should pikaman manage to successfully hit the opponent, the raw damage output of its attacks will guarantee that the opponent loses a large amount of its Life, with the OTG property present on a number of its attacks ensuring that even a seemingly dropped juggle combo can continue should the opponent be left in a liedown state, since these attacks often cause groundbounce as well. Pikaman does not have a custom A.I., so it uses the default provided by M.U.G.E.N. Although the default A.I. has no concept of comboing or juggling, pikaman's raw power may give it the edge over characters that also use the default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | version: | | }} | }}}} | || }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | + | Uses 2000 Power| }} | + | Requires to be active Overdrive Gauge must be at less than or equal to half Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Others' | + | Decreases opponent's hit state velocities Overdrive Gauge must be full Gradually empties Overdrive Gauge Ends when Overdrive Gauge runs out| }} | + just before opponent's attack makes contact| Negates all damage to counterattack| }} | during |Teleports behind opponent| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Pikaman Survival Run Mugen Lucario vs Pikaman MUGEN Pikachu & Pikaman Vs. Luigi & Sasuke Trivia *Pikaman has palette-based coding for when any of the palettes ranging from 7 to 12 are chosen, though because pikaman only has six palettes, these palette modes cannot be used. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Users of the Misogi Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by Ria Corst Category:Characters made in 2013 }}